Bruised Emotions
by Aurora Truesdale
Summary: Zane Truesdale has always loved being Kaiser of Duel Academy.But what if a new Slifer girl could change all that?


Bruised Emotions 

Zanexoc

Zane was sitting on his bed. He was an Obelisk Blue which was the highest dormitory. But unknown to everyone, he hated being Kaiser Zane, king of the school. Being that he had to be cold and ignorant of the lowest dorm Slifer Red where his crush Serenity was.

Serenity. Just her name brought a smile to his face. The pretty girl scratch that beautiful girl was an excellent duelist and didn't belong in Slifer but in Obelisk but she chose to be the lowest.

_Flashback_

"_I prefer to be in the lowest dorm. I won't be expected much. I was always the smart one, the talented one. I don't want to be it again. I don't want to be teased." Serenity said, looking at Zane with sincere eyes. "That's a good argument. But I'm sure, that Obelisk Blue will always be open to you. And tell me, if someone calls you slacker and whatever else. Okay?" Zane replied. Serenity nodded. "Promise." End Flashback_

But she never did. He knew of it. He knew she was being teased. But she didn't tell him. 'Serenity. Please. Stay strong. Don't break.' He thought. Beep beep. His PDA rang. He opened it up. Alexis was on the screen. "Zane you have to get here now. Jaden can't protect Serenity for much longer." "What!" "Serenity's being beaten by several OB and RY boys. You've got to get here fast." "I'm on my way." Zane ran out his room and down the stairs out of the OBBD and to where he suspected Serenity to be. A huge crowd was gathered there. Most of them were Obelisk Blue. But they parted when they saw Zane. He saw Jaden holding Serenity who was crying. The Obelisk Blue boy's kept hitting and kicking Jaden and Serenity, but mostly Serenity. Rage suddenly guided Zane and he stepped in front of Jaden and Serenity and unleashed a kick so powerful it sent the guy in front of him flying. Serenity gasped. Everyone gasped. Zane straightened himself. " Here's a warning for all of you. Mess with Serenity and I'll hurt you. Badly. In fact mess with Jaden or anyone in Slifer I'll hurt you." Zane said in low dangerous tone. Everyone in Obelisk nodded. Calm, collected Kaiser Zane threatening them over a mere little Slifer girl? "Now leave." Zane commanded. In a nanosecond Every OB was out of there. Zane bent down to Jaden and Serenity. Both of them were bruised. " You did good, kid. Please let me see Serenity." Jaden shook his head. " Never. Not my baby sister. I can't and I won't. Not after everything that has happened in the past. Please. Zane. "She's your baby sister?" Zane asked. Jaden nodded. "Our parents were very busy so when Mom had Serenity, Mom and Dad decided to give her to the Amatseru Temple. But Midori and Akiro and I always knew about Serenity. And she always knew about us." Zane listened intently. "Look Jaden I won't take her away from you but I think it's time for Serenity to be among the elite. Even though I threatened them they could always continue teasing her. It will be safer for her to be in Obelisk Blue." Jaden answered quietly "Take care of her Zane." He shifted Serenity onto Zane's lap. "See ya Kaiser." Jaden walked off.

Chapter 2

"Zane…" Serenity's soft voice said. She had heard the conversation between him and her older brother. "Shh don't speak." Zane said, toying with Serenity's beautiful dark brown hair. She shook her head. "You need to understand why I did not tell you that I was being teased." "Explain to me then." He answered. "I…don't know exactly how to explain but I do know it has something to do with Jaden." When Zane looked questioningly at her she continued. "Jaden was always protective of me. I spoke to him and Midori and Akiro often even though I lived, as you now know at the Amatseru Temple. If I had told _you_ about my problems Jay would have wondered why I had not told him first. Also I had my own reasons. Such as the fact that you are _**Kaiser**_ Zane." She saw Zane's aggravated look. "Look, I've heard some terrible things about you such as that you are quite mean to your younger brother. I was afraid that you'' here Serenity blushed "would be mean to me as you are to Syrus. And no one would care."

"What you've heard of me is right and that you had a mistrust to me is also understandable. However, I would never be cruel to you. I could never bring myself to hurt you. You're simply too sweet. If I hurt you I would just be hurting myself." Zane said. When Serenity looked puzzled, Zane gave a slight chuckle. "Don't you get it? I love you." Serenity gasped. "Wh-what." Zane leaned over her looking into her gorgeous all brown eyes. "You heard me."

Serenity was speechless. Zane, Kaiser of Duel Academy, loved her. She processed this in her mind. "I'm only a Slifer-" Zane cut her off "Not anymore you aren't. All we need to do is ask Chancellor Shepard if you can switch to Obelisk. Anyway, does it really matter if you're a Slifer or not? I still love you." "You're Kai-" Zane interrupted her again. "And another thing, I'm beginning to resent that title. _Kaiser_. What does it mean? I'm king of Duel Academy and that proves… nothing. Yes I'm a good duelist. But to me, it meant that I had to be cold to you when I am in the presence of another Obelisk Blue member." Zane fell silent. "Zane, is it because of me that you hate being Kaiser now?" Serenity asked him. "In a way, yes. I used to love being Kaiser but now-" Serenity silenced him by placing a soft kiss on his lips. He returned it. ""Keep loving it. Once a king always a king." Serenity whispered. "And how would you know?" Zane kissed her cheek. "I know. Because, I was always queen of the school. Once I was queen I stayed queen." Zane smiled, "Did you like being queen?" Serenity nodded. "That's a difference between us." Zane said. Serenity glared at him. "Okay, okay." Zane said. Serenity smiled. "I love you too." Zane looked at her. "Come on." He said picking her up. He let her stand and together they walked off to the headmaster to get Serenity promoted.

_After time bruises always disappear. And so did all the bruised emotions._

The end

A/N this is my very first story ever... and i seriously don't know why i wrote it. oh and Midori and Akiro are two ocs too. they may appear in other stories i dunno.


End file.
